A beautiful day
by ChiByakko
Summary: Why does Jowy have long hair? This cheesy story should answer that a bit. PG-13 for unmistakable shounen-Ai content. Jowy/Shujinkou.


My first fanfic on Ffnet!  
  
Okay, warning, this is Shounen-Ai/slight Yaoi. That means two guys. Together. More specifically, Jowy and Shujinkou. If you don't like the pairing, you don't have to read it.  
  
The characters aren't mine, *starry eyes* they belong to each other! But the cheese that is this story is all mine!  
  
Thanks to Ashvolt for editing! ^_^  
  
Well, on with the story! Reviews are appreciated, and I love constructive criticism. But please don't flame me. Fire runes are best against groups, and I'm only one person. A quick lightning attack would probably be more expedient. Thanks!  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day. At least, Shujinkou thought it was a beautiful day. It was really just a bit chilly and overcast for the usually warm summer season, and a northern wind swept off a large nearby lake, sending a wave of shivers along his bare arms. Still, the sun was shining, even if it was shining from behind a thin layer of clouds; and the birds seemed to enjoy the wind, even if it was a little cooler than he would have preferred.  
  
Shujinkou and his two companions were camped in a peaceful forest beside the lake, which gave him a marvelous view. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the lakeshore. As he turned, he suddenly realized just how good a view he had…and it had nothing to do with the splendid vista. His face grew warm, and he jumped beneath the nearest bush. "I didn't just see…"  
  
**  
  
Jowy leaned his head back into the clear lake water to scrub a week's worth of oil and dust from his long blonde hair. Though he was used to it, its length was troublesome enough to annoy him from time to time. It took him so long to wash it, let alone the job he had combing it afterward; and it certainly didn't give him any advantages in a fight. Still, it couldn't be helped. He just couldn't cut it…  
  
He stood up and brushed a rag against his shoulders, but suddenly stopped. He could swear that someone was watching him. But whatever sound had gotten his attention was now gone. It was probably just an animal… he thought. So he finished cleaning himself and rinsed his hair once more. Finally, he stepped out of the water and shivered heavily from the wind's touch on his wet exposed skin. He reached for his towel.  
  
**  
  
Shujinkou crouched beneath the bush, blood rushing to his cheeks making him glow like a deep red sunset. He was so embarrassed that he couldn't move an inch.  
  
What do I do? If I move, he'll see me, and I don't want him to think that I want to watch him – well I DO want – but I wouldn't! I didn't mean to- we're just – His panicked thoughts were only cut off by the voice of his older sister.  
  
"JOOOWYYY! Are you almost done? There's only one lake, and I have to take a bath too, you know!"  
  
"I know, Nanami." Jowy answered, though she didn't pause long enough to hear his response.  
  
"It takes you so long to wash that hair of yours!" She continued to complain.  
  
Jowy just tied his towel around his waist. "It's all your then. I'm finished."  
  
Shujinkou heard the rustling of leaves from his sister's movements through the brush. As she neared the lake, she continued to speak, hardly stopping to catch her breath.  
  
"You know, you could cut it. Your hair, I mean. You used to have it short when we were little and it hardly took you anytime to clean it! Besides, you were so cute. It would be so much easier if you wore it like that again, not that it makes that much difference to me. Why do you keep it long anyway?"  
  
A rare silence fell as she waited for an answer. Jowy thought for a moment, then replied. "Well, I grew it out so Shujinkou wouldn't feel bad, and then I just got used to it, I guess."  
  
Nanami burst out laughing. "I never understand your logic! Why on earth would Shujinkou feel bad about you cutting your hair?!?"  
  
"Because I'd have to go to someone else to cut it for me." Jowy's voice was soft, but clear as he explained. "Do you remember… when I was about 12, Shujinkou offered to cut my hair."  
  
"Of course I remember! He was 10, and you let him cut your hair! You were crazy if you ask me! But I thought you said…"  
  
"He was really proud of it, and so I told him he did a great job."  
  
"Well… it wasn't bad for a 10 year old… I guess…" Nanami giggled. "but it was pretty funny."  
  
"If I went to someone else to cut it after I told him he did such a good job…"  
  
"You might make him feel bad?" Nanami just rolled her eyes. "HOW long has it been since then? I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember. Besides, you're both grown up now. If you want to cut your hair, go for it! It'll save you time in the bath, and give me more time for mine!"  
  
She stopped and looked around, as if she expected to see something that wasn't there. "Oh! I forgot my towel!" Her voice took on a jovial scolding tone. "If you aren't away from the water by the time I get back, I'll have to punish you for being a peeping Tom!" She gave a play punch at the air and skipped off to retrieve her missing item and Jowy scoffed at the unoccupied air beside him.  
  
Shujinkou held his breath in the following silence, Nanami's voice no longer covering the sound of his breath. When he thought he had waited long enough to be unnoticed, he slowly exhaled. He wasn't sure what to think now. He hadn't ever realized that the haircut he gave Jowy had been bad. Still, that didn't bother him so much as that Jowy had grown his hair out, just so Shujinkou wouldn't have to feel bad about it. Why? Nothing that small would have hurt their friendship… and Jowy certainly never hesitated to point out any mistake Nanami made.  
  
"Shujinkou." Jowy's gentle voice was almost a whisper, but it was loud enough to make him jump up out of his bush. Jowy was standing right beside him, eyes locked with his. The two of them just looked at each other for a long moment, Shujinkou's surprise fading to an expression of regret for hiding there all that time. The expression was shared by Jowy, who regretted saying anything about that particular memory.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Shujinkou was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I didn't, at least not until you tried to hold your breath." He chuckled lightly, but his soft laughter died almost as it began, and was replaced by an apologetic voice. "If I had known you were there I never would have said anything about-"  
  
"It's okay. I was ten. You really could have told me… Why didn't you?" He asked as he climbed out from behind the bushes to stand closer to his friend. When Jowy didn't answer he added, "You certainly tease Nanami often enough."  
  
"But you're different." Jowy responded immediately.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why were you in those bushes?"  
  
Shujinkou couldn't answer, but Jowy refused to answer his first question. They were both pinned in place, frozen to silence.  
  
"Well I… that is… It's just…" Shujinkou tried to begin, but couldn't put together a reason for his hiding there. After their long pause, it was Jowy who finally began.  
  
"I don't know why I haven't found the courage to say anything. I've never been this spineless!" He shook his head in frustration. "When I decide to do something I tend to just jump in and do it..." With that, Jowy moved forward, and in one fluid sweep, wrapped his arms around Shujinkou and pressed his lips gently against the other boy's. Shujinkou stood dumbstruck for a moment, then reached around the taller boy to return the embrace.  
  
When their lips finally parted, Shujinkou remained close as he murmered in Jowy's ear, "So that's why…"  
  
Jowy responded with a light chuckle, then pulled the smaller boy into another kiss. Unfortunately they had both forgotten about the other member of their group who had returned with her towel.  
  
"Now you'd better- OH MY G- Never mind, I'll just go find another lake…" 


End file.
